Anchor
by TheAlphasGirl
Summary: Isaac realizes his anchor is no longer his father. Mature for sexual language and cursing.


The pull of the wolf on the full moon was something that Isaac could hardly describe. It was like his inner wolf was caged, and it was dying to be let out. The beast would pace and tear at his chest with it's sharp claws, howling in agony and anger. All sense of reason went out the door and the only thing he could feel was the need for blood. The night of his first change, Derek told Isaac to find an anchor, a lock that would prevent the beast from bursting through its cage.

"_Find an anchor, something meaningful to you; bind yourself to it and keep your human side in check." _

"_What is it for you?" _

_Derek's shoulders tightened and he hesitated over the chains on the teen's wrists. "Anger… But it doesn't have to be that way for everybody." _

"_You mean Scott?" _

"_Yeah." _

When the wolf had first scratched his inner bars he thought of his father, the father who had loved he and his mother unconditionally. The one who had taught him to ride his bike, and taught him how to play lacrosse. It worked that first night. He was able to fight off the bloodlust, and keep his human side close. But it didn't last for long.

After his fourth moon, Isaac began to slip. The thought of his father only fueled the need for blood. The need for revenge against the man who was supposed to love him, but instead broke him.

_Before the bell for 5__th__ hour, Isaac saw them. Lydia and that fucking dick of an Alpha._

_The model-like, strawberry blonde was leaning in close to the teen boy, batting her eyes and smiling with those glossy red lips. Just like any other teen being seduced, Aiden leaned in, eyesglazed with arousal, listening to every word that came out of her mouth. _

_Anger was all Isaac could feel. Who did he think he was? Lydia was part of Scott's pack. Part of HIS pack. That fucking Alpha had no right to be talking to his human packmate. The inner wolf in him howled and clawed harder than ever before. MINE, it screamed. _

_Before he could slit Aiden's throat, Scott grabbed Isaac's clawed hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. He slammed the door and shoved Isaac against the wall to hold him back_

"_The Hell are you thinking? What if someone had seen you, Isaac?" _

"_He was with her, Scott!" he growled loudly and shook with anger "That dick is going to hurt her! She's part of our pack whether you like it or not and I won't let somebody hurt her!" _

_Scott released his hold on him, "She's Lydia Martin. You and I both know that she can handle herself. Why do you care so much, Isaac? The last time you even talked to her was when you were trying to kill her!" _

He didn't know why he had such a violent reaction to seeing them together, he was still trying to figure it all out. But the next full moon, the only thing that kept the wolf at bay was the thought of how he felt when seeing Lydia with Aiden. All that anger and raw emotion pushed the wolf deeper into it's cage.

_Tan legs that when on forever. Fucking mini skirt that left little to the imagination. Tight floral blouse that strained against her beautiful C cup breasts. Perfect glossy red lips. Lips that he could just imagine wrapped around his- That's all Isaac thought when he saw Lydia walk into school. _

_She was practically a goddess. And fuck he wanted her. His wolf clawed and scratched, trying to dig out of his chest and take control. It wanted him to take her. Claim her. Right there against the wall with everyone watching. That way, everyone knew who she belonged to. He'd bite her neck hard, enough to draw blood. A sign of ownership. It sounded barbaric but it's what his wolf wanted. To own her. Mind, body, and soul. _

_Huffing and puffing, his wolf was frantic. He needed her. Right then. And just as she was walking by him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark supply closet. Normally he would feel sick at being in such a small space, but at that moment he could care less. Lydia was looking up at him in complete confusion, her hand placed on his chest. _

_His lips slammed down on hers, a shock raging through both of their bodies. The wolf inside of him stopped it's pacing and simply nuzzled against the bars, trying to touch Lydia. He kissed her without abandon, his hands touching every bit of her he could get. _

And when the moon rose to it's highest point, Isaac thought about Lydia. How she'd leaned into him, her lips warm against him. How she'd bared her neck in submission, allowing him to nibble and nuzzle those areas. He thought about her beautiful hair and her forest green eyes. The normally frantic wolf howled, but not with blood lust. It howled for the girl who wasn't near him. It ached for her contact, whimpering with need. He didn't even feel the underlying emotion of violence. All he could feel was her.

It was then that Isaac realized that his anchor was Lydia Martin.


End file.
